You Can Find Me On The Moutain
by Hiei and Kurama Yaoi 4ever
Summary: When Kagome goes wondering up a mountain, she finds someone that she never thought she could become remotely close to.Then it turns to pure irony when she falls in love with him.But how can she ever truly love someone that she had sworn to hate?


**Title: You Can Find Me On The Mountain.**

**Summary: When Kagome goes wondering up a mountain, she finds someone that she never thought she could become remotely close to. Then it turns to pure irony when she falls in love with him. But how can she ever truly love someone that she had sworn to hate?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter: 1. Inuyasha's Ignorance.**

****

****

**Kagome's POV**

We had been walking for nearly a month, finding no shelter. No place to rest, no place to lay our heads, I was exhausted. This was probably the longest that we had ever been without comfort, food, rest, or shelter. Inuyasha had been very stubborn lately, very hateful as well. He wouldn't talk to anyone, nor would he settle for any complaints.

It was always an instant 'Shut Up!!' whenever he heard me ask for a break or as Shippo complains for food. He had been extremely persistent in finding shards lately, and he was in no mood for demons either. He had pulverized Kouga mercilessly just for making a move on me the other day, I couldn't take much more of his arrogance.

"Let's stop now Inuyasha..." I was about to scream, my feet hurt so bad I wanted to cry. And everyone else was weak from a lack of food and water, even Kirara was panting.

"No! Now shut the hell up for the hundredth time and lets pick up the pace!!" Inuyasha got overly angry and stomped off ahead of everyone just in spite of the fact that they had to walk even faster.

**Normal POV.**

Kagome fell to he knees in pain and exhaustion; she stared up at Inuyasha helplessly. "You're not being fair!! We're all tired and hungry and you won't let us stop or eat or anything!! You're killing us!!" She cried angrily at him as she pounded her fist on the ground in frustration. Sango ran to comfort her, and to protect her friend from Inuyasha's next action.

"I'll be okay Kagome..." Sango whispered to her as Miroku ran up to them as well with Shippo. Kagome began to cry on Sango's shoulder, as Sango looked up at Inuyasha angrily. "You really upset her Inuyasha!!"

"You shouldn't be so harsh Inuyasha...." Miroku said in an accusing voice to the Haynou. As Shippo nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes insensitively as he sighed in annoyance, "Damn...when you guys are done crying, let me know. I'd like to get a move on if you don't mind! Kagome!!" He directed the annoyance towards her as he turned the other way, obviously not caring that he was upsetting her.

"That's not very nice Inuyasha!!" Shippo began to preach to Inuyasha, much to his further annoyance.

"I don't give a rat's ass..." Inuyasha was getting impatient with all of everyone's bothering him, and trying to make him feel guilty. "We gotta be to the next town by the time the sun sets! I'm not getting there any later! With or without you guys!!" Inuyasha said as he walked off, the rest of them watching him walk away.

All of a sudden, Kagome got to her feet and stood up weakly.

"C-come on...let's go..." Kagome began to walk slowly after Inuyasha, as Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stared after her in concern.

"But Kagome.." –Sango could see it in her eyes how weak she was, and even Shippo wasn't hanging on her as much as usual because he even knew how tired she was.

"No buts! We have to leave _now_! No stalling!" Kagome was beginning to sound like Inuyasha as she stumbled after him as best as she could.

"Sango, I wonder what will become of Kagome when she discovers Inuyasha's purpose for running us ragged to get to the next town by sunset." Miroku stared off into the sky, "Poor girl.." 

Just then the answer to Miroku's statement hit Sango, she shook her head regretfully and stared off into space. 'Kagome's going to be so sad, wish there was something that I could do.' Sango thought regretfully as she stood up and began to walk off. All of a sudden, Sango felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she gasped at dropped to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her and hugged her, comforted her. The fact was that Sango, the demon slayer, was pregnant. Yes, the baby, it had kicked. Or as they called it, Miroku's baby. Sango was about five or six months pregnant with Miroku's baby, and he or she had started to kick these last couple of days, so Sango wasn't all that used to a child (with a blood line of powerful demon slayers) kicking her ribs yet.

"I'm okay Miroku.... it's just the little one's powerful kicks again." Sango winced, but she was slightly laughing at the same time. The thought or Miroku being her husband had passed her thoughts many of times, but there was a thought that had passed her some times too that was of the comedic sort.

And that was of Miroku being a daddy. He always seemed like he would never settle down enough to have a kid, maybe even a little girl, to love and cherish. Sango couldn't imagine Miroku playing in the back yard with a little boy of his own. Pushing him on the swing, playing catch, tag, hide and seek, and even giving him a bath.

The list went on and on. But Miroku, all and all, didn't seem all that disappointed that she was going to give birth to a child. He had, as a matter of fact, been really worried about her lately. Every two seconds, he'd ask her how she was, or he'd tease her about guys she used to have a crush on, and so on. But Sango knew why he had done that; he wanted to hear her talk, to check up on her. 'That was so sweet' Sango thought to herself. 'He loves me so, and I love him so.'

"I can't stand Inuyasha sometimes...like making you walk when you're pregnant!! What kind of bull is that?! He doesn't have the right to do that to you! You deserve a lot better!!" Miroku rambled on and on clearly angry with Inuyasha for being so insensitive to her.

Sango smiled at him, "Hey Miroku.."

Miroku stopped for a second and looked at her, "Yes Sango?"

Sango then kissed Miroku sweetly, Miroku returned it as soon as he came out of shock. Shippo gagged as the two kissed. And he sighed when they stopped. "Kirara, carry Sango." Miroku commanded Kirara, as Sango insisted that she still walk. But Miroku wouldn't take no for an answer, he picked her up and sat her on Kirara back sweetly as he walked beside Kirara to stay with Sango.

"Hey wait up guys!!" Shippo tried to catch up with them. But it futile. But when he looked into the sky, he feared what he saw. Spirits. They were flying towards the village that they were going to!!

And finally, Shippo had an understanding of what was going on. "Oh, no...."

****

**End **

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness.... I'm sure you guys have at least a guess of Inuyasha's purpose....the spirits? The importance? No? Yes? Maybe? Let me know if it was obvious or not...**


End file.
